Unbreakable bonds
by deppfan105
Summary: The story of a friendship so great that it could never be broken. Stretched to its limits, yes, but never broken. LJ, SOC, ROC. AU! r


A/N: hey guys! Ok so here's another Lily/James story, though it deals much more with the friendship between James, Sirius and Remus. Don't worry though, there will be plenty of fluff between L/J, S/OC and R/OC.

This story is based on an Indian movie that I absolutely love, and the three main characters in the story reminded me so much of J, S and R that I had to write this fic.

Also. I know a lot of ppl don't like this, but Peter does not exist. Sorry, but I can't have a fourth friend. Therefore, this is AU. If you do not like this kind of stuff, don't read it.

This chapter is sort of the prologue. It's really short. I'll only continue it if enough people show interest in it.

Ok I'll stop rambling now. Here it is!

* * *

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Three young men that shared a bond so deep that even they could not understand it. Though completely different in every manner possible, they had one thing in common; their trust and loyalty to each other.

Theirs was a friendship that was envied by anyone who was exposed to it, but was achieved by very few. It was one that could withstand any pressure and stress they put on it. Sure they fought and had their share of disagreements, but in the end, they were always there for each other.

To any stranger they would seem absolutely incompatible. James was the typical seventeen-year-old boy who loved sports and didn't fall in love. He had many affairs but never let any girl into his heart.

Sirius, on the other hand, was in such a rush to fall in love that he continuously mistook lust and infatuation for it. Each time he met another girl, he was convinced that she was 'the one' that he was meant to be with, yet would soon realize he was mistaken once again.

Remus was different. He was quiet, and though he cared very much for his friends, didn't always feel that he could open up to them. He loved to paint. Painting was a way for him to get his emotions out. It was a way for him to say what he felt without being judged. He was thoughtful and always noticed things about people most others would miss.

The three young men first met as three scared little boys aboard the Hogwarts Express on the first day of their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the years went by, each grew and changed into the man he is today. Their friendship was the only constant. It was the only thing that had not changed and had never wavered over time.

But one thing to remember is that no matter how deep the friendship is, there is always a certain line that neither should cross. Because friendship, no matter how sturdy it may seem, is held together with the thinnest of strings. One tug in the wrong direction, and there is a possibility that it will snap.

But of course, James, Sirius, and Remus had never had that problem. They always stayed behind the line. Their friendly bantering and teasing was always good-natured and was always taken in good humor. No. Their friendship was unbreakable. It was untouchable. Nothing could ever go wrong

Until one day. One day when everything came tumbling down. The day that James crossed the line was the day that everything changed. Their friendship would never be the same. Their differences finally got in the way. James' inability to understand and accept Remus' decision drove him over the edge.

It could be that James hadn't matured to the level that Remus had yet, or that he didn't want to accept that his friend had grown up, that they were no longer care free children anymore.

Whatever the reason, it was during their seventh and final year at Hogwarts that their lives turned upside down. It was the year that each fell in love. No they did not fall in love with the same girl. Each had his own girl to love. A girl, who, in James' case, would prove to him that without love, life isn't worth living. A girl who, in Sirius' case, would finally show him the true meaning of love, and a girl who, in Remus' case, would change his view of love and life altogether.

Though all three of them found true love and friendship at the end, the journey was anything but easy. Each had to grow and mature in order to understand the true meaning of love, and the true meaning of life. Each had to grow from a boy into a young man.

And so our story begins, on the first day of their seventh year at Hogwarts. The story of friendship, love and life. The story of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Three great friends, whose friendship may have been stretched to its limits, but has yet to be broken.

* * *

A/N: well wat'd you think? It's just an introduction, but I have ideas for it. Leave a review with a comment/ suggestion! Please no flames. I'm only going to continue this if enough people are interested in it, so review! 


End file.
